The Evil Witch & The Satellite Trash
by Xochiquetzai
Summary: Yusei puts up with Aki's violent behavior because he has fallen in love with her, but she does not believe it. Songfic with Depeche Mode's 'Stripped'. Yusei x SeasonOne!Aki.


-English is not my first language. Sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes.

-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

-I don't own Depeche Mode's ''Stripped'' (well, it's Depeche Mode's, you know?)

* * *

**1. Into The Trees**

Yusei walked down the street after leaving Rua and Ruka's house for a while.

'Neo Domino is very different from Satellite' he thought, almost as if admiring its aesthetic appearance. He had thought he was alone, but he soon started noticing that someone approached him. The sound of the steps became louder as he noticed pink shoes and dark, thigh-high socks. He immediately looked up.

''Izayoi'' he muttered. The woman glared at him with such contempt, Yusei decided he couldn't leave it that way as their gazes met.

''Aki'' he said, almost smiling. He wasn't able to force a glare in front of her. But she was, and her glare appeared to come rather naturally. She looked at Yusei's mark on his arm and bit her lower lip hard before raising her fist and punching Yusei in the face. With this, he fell on the floor. Aki was very strong and he didn't feel like avoiding the attack. He wasn't surprised even though his expression showed otherwise.

''Aki'' he repeated, looking at her. She took advantage of the fact that he was on the floor and kicked him.

''Why am I so important to you?'' he asked her.

''Nandato?!'' she replied.

''You put so much effort into hating and hurting me.'' he said ''When you actually hate yourself.''

She couldn't stand hearing those words.

''I do hate you!'' he exclaimed and kicked him again, but she felt it had been rather weak, because Yusei seemed not to have felt it. He even appeared to be smiling.

''Why aren't you suffering?'' she demanded to know.

''That's what you want me to do?'' he asked ''To suffer?''

She trembled as she got one step further from him.

''Aki'' he said ''I can bear anything you do to me. Just tell me we're friends.''

''Friends?!'' she exclaimed, still strembling.

''_Come with me_'' he said, with a slightly melodic hint in the tone of his voice ''_Into the trees. We'll lay on the grass, and let the hours pass_.''

Aki stepped back.

''I know you're not happy.'' he told her.

''I am'' she managed to say ''I'm happy in Arcadia Movement with Divine.''

''No'' he said ''You're lying. You suffer. You like to make others suffer because you deeply suffer.''

''Shut up!'' she shouted, trembling harder as she realized that no one had ever seen through her as Yusei did. ''I don't suffer.''

''Why are you trembling, then?'' he asked, standing up. She immediately raised her arm to hit him, but he stopped it with his.

''_Take my hand. Come back to the land. Let's get away, just for one day._'' he sang again, and this time it sounded even more like he was actually talking to her.

''Listen to me.'' he then said. The contrast of that tone of voice with the previous one made it clear that he had almost previously sung ''You can be happy, Aki.''

She started to breathe loudly, feeling weak and unprotected against Yusei, not listening to his words.

''Just be my friend.'' he said.

''No!'' she growled, wanting to escape. ''And besides, why do you want to?''

He put his hand on her shoulder ''I think you're beautiful.''

She quickly slapped Yusei and forced him to stop touching her shoulder. ''Leave me alone! Divine has told me about you. You want to make me believe... such lies?''

He ignored her attacks again and turned to face her.

''But why would I lie about it? I think you're beautiful. Is it wrong?''

She bit her lower lip and kicked him one more time.

''Just stop it!'' she shouted, her voice making it clear that she was crying. She started to run far from him.

''Aki!'' he called, but she made an effort not to show Yusei her face, leaving him bruised and thinking on ways to make her listen to him.

* * *

I didn't expect my first chapter to be this cheesy. I guess songfics are not really my thing but I seriously love that song and I thought it described the atmosphere of this fanfic. Anyway, review! :)


End file.
